The current practice for participants in the sport of soccer is to utilize two pairs of socks to protect their legs from injury. One pair of socks under the pads and the other pair over the pads has proven to be quite unsatisfactory. This technique necessitates the wearing of soccer shoes which are oversized in order to accommodate the thickness due to the wearing of a second athletic sock over the foot area. Also, flexibility of the ankle which is required for playing soccer is substantially reduced.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,915, 4,282,728, 4,368,546 and 4,373,215 are illustrative of various sock constructions useful as background for the present invention.